


Extreme Rules

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [24]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee watches Dean’s match against Chris Jericho at Extreme Rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme Rules

Renee watches as Dean climbs into the ring and looks up at the things hanging at the top of the steel cage.  She’s nervous, she doesn’t want to be nervous, but she is.  She remembers what it was like to see him in the strait jacket.  She can only imagine what’s going to happen during this match.  When the bell rings, she can’t help but flinch a little.  She knows that it’s going to be a rough match.

 

As the match begins, Renee is thankful that none of the weapons have been brought into play yet.  She isn’t dumb enough to believe none of them will be used.  And just as she’s thinking that, she sees Dean and Chris climbing the side toward the mop.  Okay, this one isn’t so bad.  It’s definitely not good, but it’s better than the 2x4 wrapped in barbed wire.

 

And then it happens, Chris goes for the barbed wire board.  She lets out a sigh of relief when Dean stops him.  _Please don’t use that.  Please don’t use the jacket._   She definitely can’t handle the strait jacket.  _Oh God._   Renee covers her mouth when Chris does get the barbed wire board and groans when she sees Dean with the nun chucks.  Great, just what she needs to see.

 

While she hates to admit it, she can’t help but smile a little when Dean swings the nun chucks, surprising everyone with his skill.  Her smile quickly fades though when the match continues.  She wishes she could look away.  She wishes she didn’t have to watch this match.  But here she is.

 

Kendo stick; another weapon.

 

Renee covers her head with her hands when Chris hits Dean with the stick.  She watches as he falls off the top turnbuckle to the mat.

 

_Make it stop.  End the match.  He’s done._

 

Of course she knows that isn’t true.  Dean is far from done.  She gasps when Chris grabs the leather strap. 

 

 _This isn’t going to be good.  Move, Dean.  Please move._  

 

Renee jumps and shrieks when Chris hits Dean with the strap.  Dean cries out, making her drop her head forward.  She can’t watch.  But just as quickly, she’s raising her head once again to see Dean get hit again.

 

_Tap out.  End it._

Renee sucks in a deep breath as she watches Dean take control of the match; at least for a moment.  She drops her hands to the table, trying to calm herself down.  Not that it’ll happen during this match.  She almost jumps out of her seat when Dean is thrown into the side of the cage. 

 

“Oh my god,” she mutters.  How can she watch this?

 

_Just leave the strait jacket up there.  Don’t take it down._

 

She covers her face when Chris does grab the jacket.  “Oh God.”  She can’t look.  She refuses to watch anything involving the strait jacket.  After a few moments, she finally looks back down at the ring.  She sees Dean climbing up on to the top of the cage.  “No, Dean.”

 

_What are you doing?  Don’t do it._

 

She holds her breath as Dean launches himself off the top of the cage and lands on Chris.  Cover.  Renee grips the edge of the table when Chris kicks out before the count of three.  So close.  Why couldn’t it end there?  Renee watches as Dean once again climbs the cage and grabs the bucket.  Okay, maybe that won’t be so bad.

 

When Dean pulls a black bag from the bucket, Renee frowns.  _What the hell?_   She gasps when he dumps the contents of the bag on the ring… thumbtacks.  _No, Dean._   She covers her head once again; barely managing to keep her eye on the match.  Luckily, the thumbtacks haven’t come into play.  Maybe it’ll stay that way.  Maybe she’ll get lucky and she won’t have to deal with that pain. 

 

Before she knows it, Chris has Dean in the Walls of Jericho.  She chews on her bottom lip as she watches the scene.  Is this how it ends?  She sees Dean grab the kendo stick, fighting his way out of the submission hold.  Renee can tell how much the match has taken out of both men.  She shrieks when Chris sprays the fire extinguisher into Dean’s face.  He manages to kick out; she still doesn’t know how he does it.

 

Renee is shaking at this point.  She’s so nervous and scared.  It becomes worse when Chris hits Dean with the barbed wire board.  _Oh God._   She hates watching this.  This is the one match that she actually hates watching.

 

Dean catches Chris when he jumps to deliver another Code Breaker.  Renee shrieks even louder when Dean drops Chris onto the thumbtacks.  _Stop this._   Dean hits Dirty Deeds, right into the thumbtacks.  Renee covers her face and listens to his music blast through the arena.  It’s over.  Finally, it’s over.  She can only imagine how both men are feeling.

 

As she looks back down, she watches Dean slip out of the ring and makes his way toward the back.  She has to see him.  She looks around trying to find a security guard that can take her to the back.  The moment she does, she’s on her way over.  Just as quickly, she’s being led to the back.

 

_Please be okay.  Oh, please be okay._

 

Renee walks to the room she knows is being used as the trainer’s room.  She takes a deep breath before walking into the room.  Dean looks over from where he’s sitting.  He looks to be in one piece.

 

“Are you okay?” Renee asks as she walks over.

 

Dean smiles a little.  “I feel like I just got run over by a bus,” he answers.  “But I’ll be fine.”

 

She slides her fingers through his hair.  “Are you sure?”  She looks at the trainer.  “Is he okay?”

 

Todd smiles at her.  “He’ll be fine.  He’s going to be sore for a few days, but he’ll be fine.”

 

She looks at Dean again.  “Why didn’t you tell me about the thumbtacks?”

 

“Because I knew how you would react,” Dean answers.  He reaches out and takes her hand.  “Babe, I’m fine.”

 

Renee reaches up with her free hand and rests her hand on Dean’s cheek.  “I hate you.”  She leans in and kisses him.  “I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

“I’m sorry I worried you.”


End file.
